The Merlin Prompt Stories
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: A series of unconnected oneshots based on prompts given in reviews. Could include whatever and in a variety of ratings.
1. Prompts

I have been cursed with writers block for a very long time now, espically on my Merlin stories hence there have been no new stories and that my current ones have not been updated.

So this is me asking for your help with my Merlin stories.

Send me prompts through reviews on this chapter and I will do a oneshot based on the prompt.

I will write for literally any prompt as long as it is to do with Merlin and that includes genderbending, sex and murder etc.

So send me a prompt!

Thank you!

*******Prompts will be taken in the order that I get them, **guest **reviews will be done **last**, sorry!

-RomaMarufixx


	2. The Grand Break and Make

_The Grand Break and Make_

**Arthur/Merlin**

***Prompt from Merlin-Morgan, thank you!**

Merlin sat looking out of the window of his and Arthur's shared bedchambers and sighed. Ten months ago, Arthur's father, King Uther, had passed away, unexpectedly, in his sleep, shocking the whole kingdom and leaving the throne of Camelot to his only son and heir, Arthur and he was crowned a couple of days later.

Although Camelot was in mourning from the death of the King, it was a time for celebration, a new king meant new things to come, changes, although, there had not been a lot of that happening in the almost year that Arthur had been King.

Merlin had confessed to Arthur a few months before his fathers passing that he had magic, that he was a sorcerer and Arthur had felt hurt and betrayed, as Merlin was sure he would, and they had not spoke to each other for a little over a week, even though he still remained Arthur's manservant, but everything went back to normal shortly after that when Arthur had accepted Merlin's magic.

When Arthur's father had died, he had begged Merlin to use his magic to bring him back and Merlin, with a heavy heart, had to explain that he couldn't bring someone back without giving a life in return, so that the Earth was balanced and that he had tried it before and he had almost lost someone he loved.

Merlin's first thought, and he had truly felt horrible for thinking so, after Uther died was that he and Arthur could be more open to the whole kingdom about their relationship and maybe they could get married like they had talked about and Merlin would become the Second King of Camelot and magic would become legal and the kingdom would be perfect.

Ten Months.

Nothing.

"I swear the council meetings get more and more boring every time that I attend." Arthur said as he stepped into their chambers.

"Maybe you should stop attending." Merlin said absently and Arthur glanced at him.

"I can't do that Merlin, I'm the King." to which Merlin just hummed a reply. "Are you okay?" he asked as he made his way over to where Merlin was sat.

"I'm fine."

"I would have thought relinquishing your from your manservant duties would have made you happy." he smiled, but it fell when he noticed Merlin's expression didn't change.

"Merlin, what is the matter?" he said and Merlin sighed and turned to him.

"Nothing's changed."

"What?" Arthur asked and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Nothing's changed." he repeated.

"What do you mean?"

"Between us, we always spoke about when you became King, how we would be able to be together."

"We are together."

"Openly."

"We share a bedchambers Merlin, I think people know." he laughed.

"It's not been announced." Merlin said, seriously and stood up from his chair.

"Merlin-"

"Why?"

"Don't be such a _girl, _Merlin." Arthur said and began to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me." Merlin shouted and Arthur stopped and turned around.

"You are not turning this into an argument."

"I am."

"Merlin-"

"Are you ashamed of me, of us?"

"No."

"Then why are we still basically a secret?"

"If you really want this Merlin, use your magic, you normally do." Arthur muttered but it was loud enough for Merlin to hear.

"Do you think that's what I do? You really think I would use magic to...get this?" Merlin said, losing where he was going for a second.

"Well, I don't know Merlin, you are barely in Camelot a day when you find yourself working for me, one day you are barely my friend and then I'm in love with you and not long after I bring up marriage to you, my father mysteriously dies in his sleep and you refuse to bring him back."

"I never refused, if I brought him back, someone else would have died, it could have been you or me, it's the way that the Earth is, and I didn't want to be your servant in the first place and I would never force someone to love me."

"I have a hard time believing that."

"I have a hard time believing that you think the only way that you could love me is if I used my magic on you." Merlin said and left the room, but just before he left through the door he turned back round. "I won't be coming back here tonight or anytime soon."

Arthur sighed and ran a hand across his face. "Guards?"

"Yes, m'lord?" one of them answered him as three came into the room.

"Bring me Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Elyan and Sir Lancelot please, I need their help."

Merlin was sat on a wall near the training fields, which were surprising empty, pretty much everywhere was empty at the moment, but Merlin didn't care, he was glad about that, it just meant that he would get some peace and quiet.

"Merlin!" Well, maybe some other time then.

"Lancelot?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you, there's something that you have to see."

"What?"

"Come on." his friend ushered him and Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes before getting off the wall and following his friend to the courtyard where hundreds of people were gathered and Merlin could only guess this was why it was so quiet everywhere else.

"People of Camelot." Arthur's voice sounded out and Merlin looked up to see him on a raised platform which he had sworn had not been there this morning. "I have asked everyone here today because I have a number of important to say, the first being that I have been in mourning over my father's death for almost a year now and now that my head is clear I can see everything that he has done wrong."

"Today I lift the ban on magic." Arthur said and everyone one gasped, including Merlin. "Magic is just like a sword, it, itself is not evil, only the person who wields it has the power to be so, people who use magic for the wrong reason will still be put to death, now, the second thing that I have to announce is that I am getting married, or hopefully am, to a man, that I want to make not only the second King of Camelot, but my court sorcerer. Merlin?" he called out and the people parted like water around him and Arthur stepped down from the platform and walked over to him.

"Arthur-" Merlin started but then Arthur was knelt in front of him with a box in his hands and Merlin found that he couldn't speak.

"Merlin." he said as he opened the box to show a gold band with a blue jewel in the middle melded in and it took Merlin a second to realise that it was almost the same colour as his eyes. "Will you be my husband, my king and my court sorcerer?" he said and Merlin pretended to think for a second before he smiled.

"Of course, you clotpole." he said and Arthur stood up, slipped the ring onto Merlin's finger and then brought him close for a kiss and the whole crowd around them burst out in a cheer and clapping.

"I've been waiting for this for years." an old woman said nearby to Sir Leon.

"Same." the knight said and wolf whistled along with the rest of the knights as the two Kings lost themselves in the kiss.


	3. In Sickness

_In Sickness_

**Merlin/Arthur, Modern! AU**

***Prompt from Destiel0205, thank you!**

After everything that he had done in his life, all the risks taken, all the people that hated him and would wanted to kill him off themself, this is what would be taking him down, the big c. Cancer.

He'd felt ill for quite some time but had brushed it off only to be told a few months later when the pain had got too much, that he had cancer.

It had been one month since he had been diagnosed and he could already see and feel the effects of him letting it get so bad without taking action. He had already lost half a stone doing nothing, he'd even been eating more than usual, although he had been throwing up a lot.

He's decided after the second month that he would stay in hospital for treatment, he was rich enough to have his own room, with a bathroom and whatever he wanted, the best treatment from the best doctors.

There was one doctor, Dr. Emrys, who had been assigned as his main doctor and would take him through his treatment and be there for him when he needed him and hopefully nurse him back to health.

Arthur had been told before that the chances of him beating this cancer were high, but they didn't give him any numbers and that worried him.

"Mr. Pendragon?" a voice said from the door and Arthur looked up from his place on the bed to see a stunningly handsome man, pale skin, tall, slim, black hair and possibly blue eyes, he couldn't tell from this distance and some seriously striking cheekbones.

"Um." he coughed. "Yes, that's me."

"My name is Dr. Merlin Emrys, and I will taking care of you during your stay and your treatment, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me." he said stepping closer and confirmed that his eyes were in fact blue, although a darker hue than his own.

"They said my chance of survival is high, are you able to give me how high that is?"

"Of course, 80/20, the 80 being the likelihood of you surviving, if everything goes right."

"Thank you."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you doctor."

"Please call me Merlin." the man smiled just before he left the room.

Merlin was a very good doctor and didn't just act as a doctor to Arthur, he was everything that he needed him to be, a doctor, a friend, a counsellor, everything, and every day Arthur couldn't wait until he would see Merlin, even though there was a chance he was dying, he had never been so happy in his twenty-eight years.

"You look far too young to be doing everything that you do." Arthur commented one day.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"To be several types of doctors and a counsellor…" Arthur said, drifting off.

"I'm twenty-six, I finished university a long time ago, I did originally focus on one subject and since graduating I go to night school and am earning various other degrees, it means I can help out in various parts of the hospital, so that less people are needed and in a crisis etc. and I'm not a counsellor, I'm just a good listener." Merlin smiled.

"You are." Arthur agreed and for some reason that made Merlin blush.

"I'll be back later to take you into surgery."

A week later, Arthur was allowed to leave the hospital, even though he really didn't want to, but he would be coming back every few weeks for a checkup and to get the rest of the cancer removed as all seemed to be going well.

"I'll see you in two weeks Arthur." Merlin said as he walked Arthur to the entrance of the hospital.

"I'm looking forward to it." Arthur winked before leaving.

Any stranger who looked upon the two would have thought that there was something going on between them, but there wasn't, even though both of them felt some sort of attraction towards the other.

"Gwen?" Merlin asked his friend during lunch one day, she worked at the hospital as well, as a nurse on the same floor that he mostly worked on.

"Yeah."

"I have a problem."

"Oh god Merlin, what have you done now?"

"What? I haven't done anything, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I think I'm in love with one of my patients, I mean, it just sort of happened, well, nothing has happened between us, but he's so handsome and funny and he's being really upbeat considering his condition."

"Oh my good god, you're in love with Pendragon."

"His name is Arthur."

"Pendragon."

"Gwen-"

"He's not even gay."

"Yeah, well, it's not like I planned to fall in love with him and he'll be out of my care soon enough." Merlin sighed as his friend rubbed his shoulders and rested her head on one.

Arthur's father had refused to let him go back to the flat until he was one hundred percent free from cancer so he was back living in his old room.

"Arthur, Susan wants to know what you would like for dinner."

"Whatever will be fine, just some not hospital food." Arthur grinned and his father smiled and came into the room and sat down on the bed next to his son.

"How are you Arthur?"

"I'm doing better, almost fully recovered, I've had the best doctor I could have asked for." he said, a bit more dreamily than he should have and his father smirked.

"Oh, yeah, what's his name?"

"Father-"

"What is the name of my future son-in-law?"

"Father-"

"Tell."

"His name is Merlin, Dr. Merlin Emrys."

"Looks like I might have to come with you to your next checkup."

"Please don't."

"I am."

"Please."

"Nope, I'm coming with."

And no matter how many time Arthur begged his father not to come with him, he was ignored and when the check up came around, he and his father were sat in the waiting room of one section of the hospital for Arthur's name to be called out.

"Arthur Pendragon?" Gwen called out and Arthur sighed and got up as Uther smirked and did the same.

"Good afternoon Arthur and um-?" Merlin said as they walked into the room and Arthur said down on the padded bed and his father stood by the door.

"Uther Pendragon, Arthur's father."

"I'm Dr. Merlin Emrys."

"Yes, I've heard about you." Uther smiled and both Arthur and Merlin blushed but Arthur added in a glare to his father.

"Oh, um, okay, um, Arthur would you please lie on your front." Merlin asked and Arthur did what was asked of him and both Merlin and Gwen checked Arthur over and preceded to do several scans until they were happy with what they saw.

"You're all clear." Merlin smiled as did everyone else in the room from the good news. "Although I would still like to see you every six months for checkups as cancer has been known to come back."

"Of course."

"I'm sure Arthur would like to see you every six months as well, maybe even more often than that." Uther grinned knowing he was annoying his son.

"Father, could you please wait outside." Arthur asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Of course." he said and winked at his son before leaving.

"I'm sorry about him." he said and Merlin laughed.

"It's fine, we get far worse than annoying dads, some patients, when they find out that I'm gay, refuse to be treated by me or file a complaint or yell homophobic phrases at me and I really, really hope that you are not one of those people."

"I would be a hypocrite if I was." Arthur grinned and Merlin tried to hide his shock but didn't do at all well.

"Well, I, um, that's good to hear." Merlin said and moved out of the day so that Arthur could stand up and go to leave the room as Merlin began writing something down. "If you do want to see more, before the six months, call me." Merlin said and handed Arthur a piece of paper with a mobile and a home number on it.

"Oh, I will." Arthur grinned before leaving the room.

He'd called him that night and Merlin had been more than happy to agree to meet for coffee during his lunch break tomorrow.

"Come here often?" Arthur asked when Merlin was able to order some fancy drink without even looking at the menu.

"Best coffees in town." he smiled at Arthur from across the table that they were sat at. "I'm glad that you called me."

"I'm glad you agreed to come here with me."

"So, you told your father about me?"

"He asked how I was doing, I said well, thanks to the good and handsome doctor that was taking care of me." he said and Merlin blushed. "He insisted he come with me, to see what you were like, and, well, I'm glad that he did now."

"I'm glad you're not my patient anymore."

"How so?"

"Strict rules on relationships between patients and doctors and I've been wanted to do this for ages." Merlin said and reached over to kiss Arthur, who held onto Merlin and deepened the kiss. "I hope we can do that more." Merlin grinned against Arthur's lips.

"Oh, definitely."


	4. Flirt and Die

_Flirt and Die_

**Merlin/Arthur, College! AU {American}**

***Prompt from a guest reviewer**

Merlin had known each other since they were babies and had always been in the same school, and around their last year in high school they had finally given up trying to hide the fact that they were in love with each other and they soon began dating and were more than happy when they got accepted into the same college, Arthur with a sporting scholarship to study the sports science and Merlin also got a scholarship and was studying clinical psychology.

They were currently in their third year of college, and their fourth anniversary was just around the corner and the two were walking out of the psychology building talking about how they were going to spend their anniversary.

"We could always go on a movie date." Arthur suggested.

"We go on one of them every month, I wanna do something different and maybe even get wasted." Merlin smirked and Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

"Shut up." Merlin said and playfully shoved his boyfriend. "I drink!"

"You're a lightweight."

"I still drink, I just get drunk quicker." Merlin said and Arthur hooked an arm around Merlin's slim waist and kissed his cheek.

"Fine, you let me take you out to dinner tonight and then we hit one of the bars, be warned though Merlin, the freshers are here."

"Oh, _joy._"

They'd gone to one of the best restaurants in the city and Merlin had managed to get Arthur to let him pay for some of the meal and afterwards they had decided to meet up with friends to go to one of the bars which was known to sell cheap good alcohol and play loud music. Which was why a lot of freshers went their on their first weekend, as well as them not asking for your ID.

"Arthur, Merlin!" Gwaine called out and they caught sight of Gwaine, Elyan, Gwen, Lancelot, Percival, Morgana and Leon sat around booth with just enough room left for the two who quickly made their way over.

"Happy anniversary!" they called out and Arthur and Merlin shared a kiss.

"Drinks are on us." Morgana said and they happily drank their first free drinks of the evening.

They'd been at the bar for hours talking and drinking and dancing when Arthur had got a phone call from his father which he had gone outside to take while Merlin got everyone the next round of drinks from the bar.

"Bit too many drinks for one don't you think?" a fresher came up to Merlin at the bar and Merlin smiled politely.

"You don't think I could drink them all?"

"I'd like to see you try." the young blonde said as he ordered a beer.

"I bet you would." Merlin said and picked up one of the drinks from the tray and downed it and the man watched with eager eyes. "See?"

"That's only one."

"You don't have all night."

"I might for you." the man said back just as Arthur walked back into the bar and caught sight of Merlin and another blonde person talking.

The blonde man must have been a couple of years younger than them, most likely a freshman enjoying his first bit of freedom, with _his _boyfriend. It really didn't help that the man was very attractive and muscular as well and make Arthur feel very paranoid, even though he knew that Merlin was and would always be faithful to him.

He made his way over to the two and came behind Merlin, making him jump as he hugged him from behind and kissed the side of Merlin's pale neck.

"What took you so long?" Merlin asked tilting his head back.

"Father wouldn't shut up." he said and they shared a short kiss. "Who's this?" he asked and they both glanced back at the blonde man who looked very scared of Arthur which made him grin inwardly.

"I'm, uh, it doesn't matter, I should get back to my friends." he said and left without even taking his beer.

"You're such a possessive prat." Merlin said, leaning his head back.

"Damn right I am." he said and they shared a rough kiss.

"Hey! Where's our drinks?" Morgana shouted out at them.

"Shit." Merlin said and pulled away from Arthur. "I drank them, I'll have to get them more-"

"Get them yourselves!" Arthur shouted. "We're going home now."

"We've only been here for a couple of hours."

"You're drunk, I'm tipsy, we're going home to have drunken sex." he said, walked up to Merlin and grabbing his buttocks in a firm hold.

"Well, when you put it like that, I'm more than happy to leave."


End file.
